Collapse at Windcrest Mine
by Anya Magera
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Collapse. What is it about Winchester’s and abandoned mines. This can’t possibly bode well, now does it?
1. Ch 01: I Should Have Known

**Story Title:** Collapse at Windcrest Mine

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Collapse. What is it about Winchester's and abandoned mines. This can't possibly bode well, now does it?

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 22, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 01:** I Should Have Known

**Summary:** When a missing child becomes buried during a cave-in, his rescuer is frantic to save him.

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"NNNOOOO!" The man watched helplessly as the child he had been searching for was buried under a shower of stony rubble as the roof of the abandoned mine collapsed. Rushing forward once it was safe, he began frantically pulling rock and remnants of timber with an almost inhuman strength.

After what seemed like hours, he began to see the pale figure of a bloodied hand emerge from the debris. Flagging strength renewed afresh, and as the extent of the painstakingly laborious process slowly unveiled, there was one thought that raced through the man's mind.

'_Oh God, I shoulda known better_.'


	2. Ch 02: Precious Cargo

**Story Title:** Collapse at Windcrest Mine

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Collapse. What is it about Winchester's and abandoned mines. This can't possibly bode well, now does it?

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 15, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 02:** Precious Cargo

**Summary:** Relief and caution war with each other as the danger still lurks.

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

_**Previously:**__ 'Oh God, I shoulda known better_.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I knew I shoulda listened to you this time." he unknowingly spoke this as the child's shoulders and head finally came into view. Fortunately, he discovered the rubble had collapsed in such a way it formed a small dome. Grateful, he breathed a small sigh of relief that the immobile figure could be pulled without the fear of further injury.

'_At least not from there,_' he thought as the precarious balance strained against the weight of accumulated rubble and it to groan. Hoisting his precious cargo, he turned suddenly at the sound of a frantic voice.

"Did you find him?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this originally started out as a quick two or three chaptered challenge, then seemed to take on a life of its own. So, these first two followed the challenge rules, and it's in story format after this. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Ch 03: Not That One

**Story Title:** Collapse at Windcrest Mine

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Collapse. What is it about Winchester's and abandoned mines. This can't possibly bode well, now does it?

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Feb 22, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 03:** Not That One

**Summary:** And the bad news just keeps on coming.

**Word Count:** 183

**Warning:** Language

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Previously:**__ Hoisting his precious cargo, he turned suddenly at the sound of a frantic voice._

"_Did you find him?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted at the figure as he moved towards the entrance, as fast as he dared. "I thought I told you to stay back at the camp."

"Damnit I know, but the brat's missing."

As he stepped further along the tunnel, and towards the entrance, he shifted his bundle to a more comfortable position slightly higher up on his chest. In this new position, he could hear the child's slightly labored breathing. He prayed that it was due to the dust and not some internal injury. '_Please God let him be alright._'

"Don't worry; I got 'em."

The waning sunlight caught the child's face, illuminating it to a healthier tone. But it was at the look of sheer horror on his companion's face that made the man's blood froze, and he nearly collapsed as the gravity of the situation increased exponentially.

"Not that one."

Instinctively knowing the answer, it was a deep sense of dread that he forced himself to ask the question. "Did you know which way he went?"

"I thought he was with you."


End file.
